dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Ozymandias
Ozymandias is a balding Half-Orc Pirate turned privateer for the Zhentarim (rank 4). A Level 19 (7 Fighter 12 Rogue) Champion Swashbuckler who prowl the seas in his warship 'The Cassandra'. played by Richie King Intro Born and raised in a poor Half-Orc settlement near Luskan on Sword Coast North by the sea. His parents were menial laborers working for a sea merchant in Luskan. His parents gave him a very noble human name as they do have high hopes for him to have a better future. He became a sailor at a very young age in a merchant ship. Due to the discrimination usually associated with Orcs and others with Orcish origins, his heritage and not to mention his foolishness and short tempers, he earned a reputation of being a brawler and a street thug. At the sea however, He found freedom from all of the things he knew and loved it fiercely. A mercenary swashbuckler captain, who was also employed by the merchant to guard his ships, saw a potential in him and agreed to train him in the art of sword-fighting. A decade past and the captain on his last contract with the merchant, came upon a raid from pirates sulking the Luskan coast. Both the captain and Ozymandias, now a more bulkier and a more experienced sword-fighter sailor, tried defending the Ship but was overwhelmed by the pirates nevertheless. After plundering the ship, The Pirate captain tried to convince Ozymandias to join their crew, seeing that he could use a half-orc pirate who can properly handle a sword. When he refused, the Pirate captain killed all the crew and passengers of the ship. Killing his captain last and left him tied up the ship's mast to die as fire engulfs the ship. He was able to escape just in time and survived by swimming in the middle of the sea all the way to the coast. Ever since then he was on a mission to find who that pirate captain was, even joining a new pirate crew in an off chance to find the pirate captain and finally exact his revenge. Description Appearance A balding man who has chronic liver failure from drinking too much. currently in Waterdeep seeking medical treatment. scar in the right eye Personality He is really easy to get along, even easier if offered a drink. He does not retreat in overwhelming odds and always finds a way to stay alive despite unfavorable circumstances. Biography Early life Ozymandias grew up in the outskirts of Luskan, lived primarily as laborers in the docks. Life as an adventurer Ozymandias' life took a turn when a certain dreadlord of a certain realm decided to have this half-orc as a plaything. Suffice to say it did not end well for that certain dreadlord. After the events of the assault on Maerymadria. Ozymandias was handed over a baby girl from the succubi Joiifericus. One look at the baby made Ozymandias decide to turn back on piracy forever and dedicate his life to make a better place of faerun for his newfound baby. He named her Cassandra, after his now second-most favorite thing in the world First kiss of death Has never experienced death, experienced a lot of close calls. curiously, all from disintegration from either beholders or liches. Relationships and Affiliations Cassandra Daughter League of Extraordinary Best friends The best adventuring party this side of the sword coast. Character Information Modules Played Curse of Strahd * DDEP04 Reclamation of Phlan * PHLAN Series * DDEX03-16 Assault on Maerimydra * DDEP05-02 The Ark of the Mountains Magic Items * Rope of Climbing * +2 Plate Mail * +2 Shield Order of the Silver Dragon * Barovian Cloak of Protection * Storm Giant Belt * Sunsword * Cape of Montebank * Flametongue Greatsword * Cloak of Displacement * Bronze Horn of Valhalla * Frostbrand Scimitar Story Awards * Friends of the Griffin (EPIC 04) * Death's Escape (Crypt 6-3) * Charm of Heroism Notable Play Style Minimum athletics roll is 31. Feats * Shield Mastery * Sentinel * Lucky * Resilience Wisdom * Tough Category:Characters